Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016
Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion/ARCGaming91, that was technically announced a long time ago but wasn't actually showcased until several months later. It is the latest game in the "Millennia Hyper Fighting-series", and it will be released on the Nintendo Switch and in Arcades at some point during the second quarter of 2017. 'Storyline' 'Summery' Every single world is connected to one and another, either directly or through a secret link that only a few are aware of. The people were referred to as: "guardians" and while most of them were focused on making their own lives better. One of them, (Anton) actually took his job as a guardian seriously and did the best he could to keep the links between all these worlds safe. He knew that if the wrong people discovered the way to connect the worlds, then it could mean the destruction of everything in existence. However, because he was calm, open-minded and honest with his opinions, he was considered a traitor to the majority of the other guardians. Even if he helped them with things that the asked him to help with. One day, one of the other "higher guardians" (a guardian that has received a higher status with the help of support from others), decided to backstab his fellow guardians. So he purposely opened the floodgates for all the worlds to fuse together into one colossal “Mega Planet”. Most of the other guardians where mostly okay with this, because they thought the “high guardian” could do no wrong whatsoever. Even if he purposely and because he was bored, decided to cause the catastrophe that the guardians where destined to prevent. Anton realized what was going on and try to stop the “higher guardian”. But he was instantly called a “traitor” and “back-stabber” among other things by the majority of the other guardians. After a long fight and an even longer debate, the “honest guardian” was banished from his position, while the “higher guardian” received even more fame and glory. All while the worlds slowly fused together. And to make matters worse, the merging of the worlds opened a black hole where several Elder Gods, Cthulhu, Hastur and Nyarlothotep, along several others, which were previously banished by the guardians in the distant past. They became intrigued by the merging of all these worlds and set out to harness the life-energies of all beings that were from the worlds that were affected. Anton realized that the apocalypse was about to happen, so he travelled to all these combined worlds in an attempt to help its inhabitants to discover the truth. But unfortunately, most of them did not listen to him, because thanks to the "High guardian" and his closest allies, all guardians, including Anton had been given a horrible reputation. Even if there were some that believed Anton, they were not sure if he was telling the truth or not. Anton didn't give up and he kept on trying, but he realized that he just couldn't make them understand. Especially considering that some of the inhabitants actually appreciated the Elder Gods arrival. So he went out to confront the deities all by himelf, but in doing so he ended up dieing, just like all the other guardians (including the one that caused all of this to happen). Upon his death, a quite large amount of heroes and even villians decided to work together to fight the Three Elder Gods. But at that time, Hastur had already casted a powerful spell on the inhabitants of all these worlds. The spell made them all furious with a desire for power, to make them battle each other and buy Nyarlothotep enough time to drain all the energy away. Cthulhu thought to himself that maybe three of these people would confront them personally after they were done killing each other. But was far from worried, he instead welcomed the idea, because he knew by the time it would happen, The Elder Gods would already be the most powerful creatures in all of existence itself. 'Cinematic Movie' The game will feature a full HD cinematic movie similar to Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover in the game "Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue". Except that the movie will be split up into multiple parts that focuses on different characters and their perspective of the story as a whole. The overall length of the movie is unknown, but due to the scale of the game itself. The full movie with all the parts combined, might add up to three hours. 'Gameplay Mechanics' The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 except without assists, with the visual style of Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. Where each player picks three characters battle each other. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. However the Air Cross-over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. Just like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition; Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 has the X-Factor mechanic. But the duration of each of the levels are slightly different: * Level 1 - 12 seconds * Level 2 - 9 seconds * Level 3 - 6 seconds The versions that gives the smallest bonuses are the ones that last the longest and not the other way around like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition. But there is also the option to turn X-Factor off in the Options-menu. The recovery-time after an Assist has been used is also slower than Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 but faster than Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. 'PLAYABLE CHARACTERS' The game will have a total of 66 characters from various types of media. 39 of them originates from various Video Games, while the remaining 27 originates from movies, cartoons, animes and similar things. 24 of these characters are said to be female and 50 of these characters will be playable from the start and the remaining 16 has to be unlocked by buying them in the shop for 10.000 Fightcrowns each. 'Character List' Akuma.png|Akuma Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Super Street Fighter II Turbo Amaterasu.png|Amaterasu Franchise: Ōkami Debut: Ōkami Unlockable Asura.png|Asura Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Audino.png|Audino Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Black & White Ayane.png|Ayane Franchise: Dead or Alive Debut: Dead or Alive BlackWarGreymon.jpg|BlackWarGreymon Franchise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure 02 Captain_America.png|Captain America Franchise: Marvel Cinematic Universe Debut: Captain America: The First Avenger Chuck_Greene.png|Chuck Greene Franchise: Dead Rising Debut: Dead Rising 2 Chun-Li.png|Chun-Li Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter II - The World Warrior Corrin.png|Corrin Franchise: Fire Emblem Debut: Fire Emblem Fates Darth_Vader.png|Darth Vader Franchise: Star Wars Debut: Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope Unlockable Deadpool.png|Deadpool Franchise: Marvel comics Debut: Deadpool DIO.png|DIO Franchise: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Debut: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders Unlockable Discord.png|Discord Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Unlockable Erika.png|Erika Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Red & Green Unlockable Etemon.jpg|Etemon Franchise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure Flash.png|Flash Franchise: Zootopia Debut: Zootopia Frank_West.png|Frank West Franchise: Dead Rising Debut: Dead Rising Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf Franchise: The Legend of Zelda Debut: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Grovyle.png|Grovyle Franchise: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Debut: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness Hoopa.png|Hoopa Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Unlockable Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge Hugo.png|Hugo Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter II: Second Impact Iron_Man.png|Iron Man Franchise: Marvel Cinematic Universe Debut: Iron Man James_Bond.jpg|James Bond Franchise: James Bond Debut: GoldenEye Jin_Kazama.jpg|Jin Kazama Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 3 Johnny_Cage.png|Johnny Cage Franchise: Mortal Kombat Debut: Mortal Kombat Jotaro_Kujo.jpg|Jotaro Kujo Franchise: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Debut: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders Juri.png|Juri Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Super Street Fighter IV Unlockable Kari_Kamiya.gif|Kari Kamiya Franchise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure Tri Kefka_Palazzo.jpg|Kefka Palazzo Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy VI Unlockable King_Louie.png|King Louie Franchise: The Jungle Book Debut: The Jungle Book (1967) Leatherface.png|Leatherface Franchise: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Debut: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Linkle.png|Linkle Franchise: The Legend of Zelda Debut: Hyrule Warriors Legends Little_Mac.png|Little Mac Franchise: Punch-Out!! Debut: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Lucina.png|Lucina Franchise: Fire Emblem Debut: Fire Emblem: Awakening Luigi.png|Luigi Franchise: Super Mario Debut: Mario Bros. Maenad.jpg|Maenad Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Unlockable Marshall_Law.png|Marshall Law Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken Mileena.jpg|Mileena Franchise: Mortal Kombat Debut: Mortal Kombat II Unlockable Morrigan_Aensland--.png|Morrigan Aensland Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Darkstalkers Render_mr_bean_by_sou_gfx-d56qexj.png|Mr. Bean Franchise: Mr. Bean Debut: Mr. Bean Nakoruru.png|Nakoruru Franchise: Samurai Shodown Debut: Samurai Shodown Noob_Saibot.png|Noob Saibot Franchise: Mortal Kombat Debut: Mortal Kombat II Pingu.jpg|Pingu Franchise: Pingu Debut: Pingu Pinkie_Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Princess_Luna.png|Princess Luna Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Unlockable Rainbow_Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Rocket_Raccoon.png|Rocket Raccoon Franchise: Marvel Cinematic Universe Debut: Guardians of the Galaxy Rosalina.png|Rosalina Franchise: Super Mario Debut: Super Mario Galaxy Sazh_Katzroy.png|Sazh Katzroy Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy XIII Scyther.png|Scyther Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Red & Green Serah_Farron.png|Serah Farron Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy XIII Shinnok.png|Shinnok Franchise: Mortal Kombat Debut: Mortal Kombat 4 Unlockable Shuma-Gorath.png|Shuma-Gorath Franchise: Marvel comics Debut: Dr. Strange Unlockable Spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus Franchise: Jurassic Park Debut: Jurassic Park III Starlight_Glimmer.png|Starlight Glimmer Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Suu.png|Suu Franchise: Monster Musume Debut: Monster Musume Terra_Branford.png|Terra Branford Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy VI Ultron.png|Ultron Franchise: Marvel Cinematic Universe Debut: Avengers: Age of Ultron Unlockable Xanadu.png|Xanadu Franchise: The King of Fighters Debut: The King of Fighters XIV Xenomorph.jpg|Xenomorph Franchise: Alien Debut: Alien Yasha.jpg|Yasha Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Unlockable Yoda.png|Yoda Franchise: Star Wars Debut: Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back Yoshi.png|Yoshi Franchise: Yoshi's Island Debut: Super Mario World Zarina.png|Zarina Franchise: The King of Fighters Debut: The King of Fighters XIV Unlockable Just like in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 1 & 3 (Ultimate). Every playable character will have a personal theme that will play when they get tagged in after another character on the same team has been knocked out. Unless the theme that is playing belongs to the character that is coming in. 'Possible Future characters' According to the developers, there where six additional characters that they really wanted to put in the game. But these characters ended up getting scrapped because of a combination of a lack of time and the desire to make the character roster as varied as possible. So far four of those characters have been confirmed and it is unknown whenever the developers are going to confirm who the other three are or even if they will be added as DLC in the future. Applejack.png|Applejack Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Celica-0.png|Celica Franchise: Fire Emblem Debut: Fire Emblem Gaiden Momiji.png|Momiji Franchise: Ninja Gaiden Debut: Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Old_Joseph_Joestar.png|Old Joseph Joestar Franschise: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Debut: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders Twilight_sparkle_smiling_by_90sigma-d8r3qu6.png|Twilight Sparkle Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Zinnia.png|Zinnia Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'unknown character' Franchise: Debut: Species: Gender: Rival: Character Theme! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'unknown character' Franchise: Debut: Species: Gender: Rival: Character Theme! Celica and Twilight Sparkle are not one of the six additional characters, but they were put up for consideration due to fan-feedback. 'Voice Actors/Actresses' Most playable characters will have a voice actor/actress (there might be some that don't even have a voice) and some of them will even have the choice between two different voices. A "Main" one that is the one that is set on by default and a "Alternate" one that can be used instead, by going to the options-menu. All the voice actors/actresses for the playable characters (both the main and the alternate) are listed on the individual character pages. 'Lovecraftian Destruction' "Lovecraftian Destruction" is a game-mode that was added as DLC where the player can chose Cthulhu, Hastur or Nyarlothotep (along with two random "Assist Characters"). After the player has selected which characters to play as, then the selected characters has to fight through the entire roster of playable character (similar to "Galactus-mode" in "Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3"). If the player gets defeated, then it has start over from the very beginning. Then after the all the playable characters has been defeated, the player will get treated a unique ending for either Cthulhu, Hastur or Nyarlothotep. The three Elder Gods cannot be playable outside of this game-mode! 'STAGES' The game will have a total of 30 stages, with most if not all being connected to a playable character. The majority of stages are unlocked from the very beginning, but six of these stages has to be unlocked by completing a certain task and then buying them in the shop for 35.000 Fightcrowns. LIST OF STAGES THAT ARE UNLOCKED FROM THE START: Aensland_Castle.jpg|'Aensland Castle' (Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) Home Stage to: Hsien-Ko Morrigan Aensland Augus'_Moon.png|'Augus' Moon' (Asura's Wrath) Home Stage to: Asura Yasha Azuchi.png|'Azuchi' (Dead or Alive 3) Home Stage to: Ayane Condor_Canyon.png|'Condor Canyon' (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) Home Stage to: Jin Kazama Marshall Law Derelict_Church.jpg|'Derelict Church' (The King of Fighters XIV) Home Stage to: Xanadu Zarina DIO's_Mansion.jpg|'DIO's Mansion' (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders) Home Stage to: DIO Jotaro Kujo Exeggutor_Island.png|'Exeggutor Island' (Pokémon Sun & Moon) Home Stage to: Audino Hoopa Scyther Facility.jpg|'Facility' (GoldenEye 64) Home Stage to: James Bond Hyrule_Castle.png|'Hyrule Castle' (The Legend of Zela: Ocarina of Time) Home Stage to: Ganondorf Linkle Inside_the_Water_Dragon.jpg|'Inside the Water Dragon' (Ōkami) Home Stage to: Amaterasu Jurassic-Park-wallpaper-jurassic-park-26962238-1152-864.jpg|'Jurassic Park' (Jurassic Park) Home Stage to: Spinosaurus Kimihito_Kurusu_Household.png|'Kurusu House' (Monster Musume) Home Stage to: Suu Los_Perdidos.png|'Los Perdidos' (Dead Rising 3) Home Stage to: Chuck Greene Frank West New_Bodhum_year_Unknown.png|'New Bodhum - year unknown' (Final Fantasy XIII-2) Home Stage to: Sazh Katzroy Serah Farron Ponyville_town_hall_by_gatesmccloud-d6jnhgz.jpg|'Ponyville' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Home Stage to: Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Starlight Glimmer Railroad_Plains.jpg|'Railroad Plains' (Digimon Adventure 01) Home Stage to: BlackWargreymon Etemon Kari Kamiya Rainforest_District.png|'Rainforest District' (Zootopia) Home Stage to: Flash Slottsskogen_Watertower.jpg|'Slottsskogen Watertower' (REAL LIFE - Gothenburg) Star_Destroyer_Docking_Bay.png|'Star Destroyer Docking Bay' (Soul Calibur IV) Home Stage to: Darth Vader Yoda Super_Mario_Galaxy.jpg|'Super Mario Galaxy' (Super Mario Galaxy) Home Stage to: Luigi Rosalina Suzaku_Castle.png|'Suzaku Castle' (Street Fighter II) Home Stage to: Akuma Chun-Li Hugo The_Pit.jpg|'The Pit' (Mortal Kombat) Home Stage to: Johnny Cage Mileena Noob Saibot Tree_of_Mila.jpg|'Tree of Mila' (Fire Emblem Awakening) Home Stage to: Corrin Lucina World_Building.png|'World Building' (Thor) Home Stage to: Captain America Iron Man Rocket Raccoon LIST OF UNLOCKABLE STAGES: Chaos_Dimension.gif|'Chaos Dimension' (Marvel Super Heroes) Home Stage to: Shuma-Gorath Crumbling_Laboratory.jpg|'Crumbling Laboratory' (Super Street Fighter IV) Home Stage to: Juri Gym_Leader_Castle.png|'Gym Leader Castle' (Pokémon Stadium) Home Stage to: Erika Jinsei_Chamber.png|'Jinsei Chamber' (Mortal Kombat X) Home Stage to: Shinnok Phantom_Train.png|'Phantom Train' (Final Fantasy VI) Home Stage to: Kefka Palazzo Terra Branford Ponyville_in_Chaos.png|'Ponyville the Chaos Capital of the World' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Home Stage to: Discord 'Non-Selectable Stages' These stages are used as exclusive fighting grounds for the boss battles in Arcade Mode and they cannot be used in regular battles (online or offline). Space_tga_.jpg|'Darkness of Space' (Pink Elephant's and Heffalumps & Woozles's stage) The_nameless_city_by_pneuv-d37bjaf.jpg|'The Nameless City' (Pandora Powered Rivals' and MechaGodzilla's stage) Leng_plateau.jpg|'Leng Plateau' (Stage of "Lovecraftian Invasion" - Phase 1 --> 3) (Playable in the "Lovcraftian Destruction"-DLC) 'Arcade Mode' Just like the majority of Fighting Games, there will be a single-player mode that focuses on the player (and its three selected characters) going through multiple stages and fighting a powerful boss at the very end. '"Formula"' The Arcade Mode will be made of nine stages (six normal battles, two sub-bosses (one of which has can come in two different variations) and a final boss with five forms). # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Mid-Boss (one of the following:) #* Pink Elephants #* Heffalumps & Woozles # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Sub-Boss (Pandora-Powered Rivals) or Mechagodzilla (under special conditions) # FINAL BOSS (Lovecraftian Invasion) ## Hastur & Two Random "Assists" (Atlach-Nacha, Ghatanotha and Ythoghta) ## Nyarlothotep & Two Random "Assists" (Bokrug, Dagon and Oorn) ## Cthulhu, Flying Polyps, Nug & Yeb & Hziulquoigmnzhah 'Bosses' 'MID-BOSSES and SUB-BOSS' The mid-boss is a wave of several creatures that are a group that hasn't been announced yet or the Heffalumps and Woozles from the Winnie-The-Pooh franchise. When the battle starts, then the player will have to defeat as many members of the wave as possible before either the time runs out (which is shortly after the "Boss Battle Theme" ends) or when three of the players characters die. The members of the wave will take on forms that appear in the musical-numbers that they are featured in, with a very powerful member at the very end. IF THE DICE-BLOCK SHOWS EVEN NUMBERS (2, 4 or 6): Pink_Elephants.png|Pink Elephants Franchise: Dumbo Debut: Dumbo (1941) Elephant-face_Nightmare_Fuel.png|'Elephants-face Nightmare Fuel' (The "Final Foe") Debut: Dumbo (1941) IF THE DICE-BLOCK SHOWS UNEVEN NUMBERS (1, 3 or 5): Heffalumps.jpg|Heffalumps Franchise: Winnie-the-Pooh Debut: Winnie-the-Pooh Woozles.jpg|Woozles Franchise: Winnie-the-Pooh Debut: Winnie-the-Pooh and the Blustery Day The_Dancing_Heffalumps.png|'The Dancing Heffalump Couple' (The "Final Foe") Debut: Winnie-the-Pooh and the Blustery Day The Sub-Boss are the official rivals of the characters that the player has selected, but powered-up with the power of Pandora. This will grant all of the characters a power-boost that is identical to the boost they receive in their Level 3 X-factor, except it is permanent. However, if the player manages to get a total of six perfects (for every regular battle with normal opponents) and beat the either the Pink Elephants or the Heffalumps and Woozles faster than 60 seconds). Then the three characters that the player has selected will instead fight Mechagodzilla (who fights in a similar whay to Galactus in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, with claw slashes, missile barrages, laser beams and body rams). Pandora_Mode.png|SUB-BOSS: Pandora-Powered Rivals Franchise: Various (depends on the opponents) Debut: Various (depends on the opponents) Species: Various (depends on the opponents) Gender: Various (depends on the opponents) Voice Actor: Various (depends on the opponents) Boss Battle Theme!! Mechagodzilla.png|Mechagodzilla Franchise: Godzilla Debut: Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla Voice Actor: None 'The Final Boss' The Final boss "Lovecraftian Invasion" has a total of three different phases that all uses different tactics to fight his opponents. If the player loses to any of the phases and choses to continue, then the battle will start over from the very first form. In between the forms, the player characters will recover 10 % of the damage they have taken during previous form. But if X-Factor has been used, then it will not come back. In the first phase, the player will fight Hastur and two of the other elder gods that they brought along in the similar vain to how a normal battle occurs in the game (except that Hastur can call upon "Assist" like in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3). The second phase is similar to the first one, except that the player will fight Nyarlothotep and two other elder gods that they brought along. Then after Hastur and Nyarlothotep has been defeated, Cthulhu will confront the player, along with some "Flying Polyps", "Nug & Yeb" and a random elder god. Hastur.jpg|Hastur Franchise: Lovecraft Debut: Haïta the Shepherd Phase: 1 "Main Opponent" Boss Battle Theme!! - Phase 1 Atlachnacha.jpg|'Atlach-Nacha' Franchise: Lovecraft The Seaven Geases Phase: 1 Possible "Assist" 64-ghatanothoa.jpg|'Ghatanothoa' Franchise: Lovecraft Debut: Out Of The Aeons Phase: 1 Possible "Assist" Ythogtha.png|'Ythoghta' Franchise: Lovecraft Debut: Out of the Ages Phase: 1 Possible "Assist" Nyarlthotep.jpg|Nyarlothotep Franchise: Lovecraft Debut: Nyarlothotep Phase: 2 "Main Opponent" Boss Battle Theme!! - Phase 2 57-bokrug.jpg|'Bokrug' Franchise: Lovecraft The Doom That Came to Sarnath Phase: 2 Possible "Assist" Dagon4.jpg|'Dagon' Franchise: Lovecraft Debut: Dagon Phase: 2 Fightable Opponent Possible "Assist" Oorn.jpg|'Oorn' Franchise: Lovecraft Debut: Mad Moon of Dreams Phase: 2 Fightable Opponent Possible "Assist" Cthulhu_by_disse86-d9tq84i.jpg|Cthulhu Franchise: Lovecraft Debut: The Call of Cthulhu Phase: FINAL Boss Battle Theme!! - Phase 3 (FINAL) 12-flying_polyp.jpg|'Flying Polyp' Franchise: Lovecraft Debut: The Shadow Out of Time Phase: FINAL Multiple helpers to Cthulhu Nug_and_yeb.jpg|'Nug' & Yeb Franchise: Lovecraft Debut: CITATION NEEDED Phase: FINAL Helpers to Cthulhu Hziulquoigmnzhah_by_orphanjut-d5qilez.jpg|'Hziulquoigmnzhah' Franchise: Lovecraft Debut: The Door to Saturn Phase: FINAL "Assist" 'Ending Movies' After the players has beaten this mode, it will be rewarded with an ending movie for the character that dealt the final blow on the Final Boss. The endings are mostly done in different animations similar to "Tekken Tag Tournament 2", with most of them being animated by the companies that own the character (and in their respective style). Most of the endings are also crossovers with a character making a reference to a completely franchise, mostly for a comedic effect. 'LIST OF CAMEO CHARACTERS:' Some of the endings features characters that are not playable in the game. They will all be listed in this section along with their respective voice actor/actress in an alphabetical order: * Cheif Bogo (Zootopia) - Idris Elba (English) - Appears in Flash's Ending * Chrom (Fire Emblem: Awakening) - Matthew Mercer (English)/Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese) - Appears in Lucina's Ending * Gouken (Street Fighter Alpha) - Keith Silverstein (English)/Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese) - Appears in Akuma's Ending * Holy Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders) - Reiko Tagaki (Japanese)/Julie Ann Taylor (English) - Appear's in Jotaro Kujo's Ending * Judy Hopps (Zootopia) - Ginnifer Goodwin (English) - Appears in Flash's Ending * Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat III) - Matthew Mercer (English) - Appears in Johnny Cage's Ending * Limestone Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Ingrid Nilson (English) - Appears in Pinkie Pie's Ending * Marble Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Ingrid Nilson (English) - Appears in Pinkie Pie's Ending * Maud Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Ingrid Nilson (English) - Appears in Pinkie Pie's Ending * Nick Fury (Iron Man) - Samuel L. Jackson - Appears in Iron Man's Ending * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) - Jason Bateman (English) - Appears in Flash's Ending * Pinga (Pingu) - Appears in Pingu's Ending * Pingu's Father (Pingu) - Appears in Pingu's Ending * Pingu's Mother (Pingu) - Appears in Pingu's Ending * Psylocke (X-Men: Apocalypse) - Olivia Munn (English) - Appears in Deadpool's Ending * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Patrick Seitz/Ed Boon (English) - Appears in Noob Saibot's Ending * Seal (Pingu) - Appears in Pingu's Ending * Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure Tri) - Natsuki Hanae (Japanese)/Joshua Seth (English) - Apperas in Kari Kamiya's Ending * Winter Soldier (Captain America: The Winter Soldier) - Sebastian Stan (English) - Appear's in Captain America's Ending KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS LIST IS NOT COMPLETE AND MAY NOT EVEN BE DONE AFTER ALL THE CHARACTERS HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED! 'Ending Posters' Similar to the Super Smash Bros.-games (besides "for 3DS" and "for Wii U") the player can unlock a special poster of the character that had its ending played in Arcade Mode. These posters could be anything from fan-art to an actual screenshot of the character. Not unlike the character-posters in "Super Bros. Super Lawl". Akuma-ending-poster.gif|Akuma's Ending Poster Amaterasu-ending-poster.gif|Amaterasu's Ending Poster Asura-ending-poster.gif|Asura's Ending Poster Audino-ending-poster.gif|Audino's Ending Poster Ayane-ending-poster.gif|Ayane's Ending Poster Blackwargreymon-ending-poster.gif|BlackWarGreymon's Ending Poster Captain-America-ending-poster.gif|Captain America's Ending Poster Chuck-Greene-ending-poster.gif|Chuck Greene's Ending Poster Chun-Li-ending-poster.gif|Chun-Li's Ending Poster Corrin-ending-poster.gif|Corrin's Ending Poster Darth-Vader-ending-poster.gif|Darth Vader's Ending Poster Deadpool-ending-poster.gif|Deadpool's Ending Poster DIO-ending-poster.gif|DIO's Ending Poster Discord-ending-poster.gif|Discord's Ending Poster Erika-ending-poster.gif|Erika's Ending Poster Etemon-ending-poster.gif|Etemon's Ending Poster Flash-ending-poster.gif|Flash's Ending Poster Frank-West-ending-poster.gif|Frank West's Ending Poster Ganondorf-ending-poster.gif|Ganondorf's Ending Poster Grovyle-ending-poster.gif|Grovyle's Ending Poster Hoopa-ending-poster.gif|Hoopa's Ending Poster Hsien-Ko-ending-poster.gif|Hsien-Ko's Ending Poster Hugo-ending-poster.gif|Hugo's Ending Poster Iron-Man-ending-poster.gif|Iron Man's Ending Poster James-Bond-ending-poster.gif|James Bond's Ending Poster Jin-Kazama-ending-poster.gif|Jin Kazama's Ending Poster Johnny-Cage-ending-poster.gif|Johnny Cage's Ending Poster Jotaro-Kujo-ending-poster.gif|Jotaro Kujo's Ending Poster Juri-ending-poster.gif|Juri's Ending Poster Kari-Kamiya-ending-poster.gif|Kari Kamiya's Ending Poster Kefka-Palazzo-ending-poster.gif|Kefka Palazzo's Ending Poster King-Louie-ending-poster.gif|King Louie's Ending Poster Leatherface-ending-poster.gif|Leatherface's Ending Poster Linkle-ending-poster.gif|Linkle's Ending Poster Little-Mac-ending-poster.gif|Little Mac's Ending Poster Lucina-ending-poster.gif|Lucina's Ending Poster Luigi-ending-poster.gif|Luigi's Ending Poster Maenad-ending-poster.gif|Maenad's Ending Poster Marshall-Law-ending-poster.gif|Marshall Law's Ending Poster Mileena-ending-poster.gif|Mileena's Ending Poster Morrigan-Aensland-ending-poster.gif|Morrigan Aensland's Ending Poster Mr.-Bean-ending-poster.gif|Mr. Bean's Ending Poster Nakoruru-ending-poster.gif|Nakoruru's Ending Poster Noob-Saibot-ending-poster.gif|Noob Saibot's Ending Poster Pingu-ending-poster.gif|Pingu's Ending Poster Pinkie-Pie-ending-poster.gif|Pinkie Pie's Ending Poster Princess-Luna-ending-poster.gif|Princess Luna's Ending Poster Rainbow-Dash-ending-poster.gif|Rainbow Dash's Ending Poster Rocket-Raccoon-ending-poster.gif|Rocket Raccoon's Ending Poster Rosalina-ending-poster.gif|Rosalina's Ending Poster Sazh-Katzroy-ending-poster.gif|Sazh Katzroy's Ending Poster Scyther-ending-poster.gif|Scyther's Ending Poster Serah-Farron-ending-poster.gif|Serah Farron's Ending Poster Shinnok-ending-poster.gif|Shinnok's Ending Poster Shuma-Gorath-ending-poster.gif|Shuma-Gorath's Ending Poster Spinosaurus-ending-poster.gif|Spinosaurus's Ending Poster Starlight-Glimmer-ending-poster.gif|Starlight Glimmer's Ending Poster Suu-ending-poster.gif|Suu's Ending Poster Terra-Branford-ending-poster.gif|Terra Branford's Ending Poster Ultron-ending-poster.gif|Ultron's Ending Poster Xanadu-ending-poster.gif|Xanadu's Ending Poster Xenomorph-ending-poster.gif|Xenomorph's Ending Poster Yasha-ending-poster.gif|Yasha's Ending Poster Yoda-ending-poster.gif|Yoda's Ending Poster Yoshi-ending-poster.gif|Yoshi's Ending Poster Zarina-ending-poster.gif|Zarina's Ending Poster Hastur's-Ending-Poster.gif|Hastur's Ending Poster Nyarlathotep's-Ending-Poster.gif|Nyarlothotep's Ending Poster Cthulhu's-ending-poster.jpg|Cthulhu's Ending Poster 'Other Game Modes' * OFFLINE ** Multiplayer *** Single Battle *** Tournament *** Button Configuration ** Training ** Vs. CPU ** Character Trials ** Tutorial Mode ** Trivia Quiz * ONLINE ** With Anyone *** Ranked *** Lobby Battle **** Join Lobby **** Create Lobby ** With Friends ** Online Party Mode ** Spectator ** Online Training ** Online Records ** Daily/Weekly Challenges * SHOP ** In-game shop *** Product Information ** Online Shop *** Product Information ** What's New? ** Manage Account Money ** Recipe * GALLERY ** Artwork Museum *** Character Art *** Ending Posters ** Trophy Viewer *** Fighters *** Non-Playables **** Bosses **** Cameos ** Character Bios ** Movie Cinema *** Character Endings *** Game Trailers ** Chronicle * OPTIONS ** Audio Changer *** Character Voice-changer *** Music-changer *** Announcer-changer **** Commentator-mode ON/OFF ** Screen ** Deflicker ** Rumble ** Sound ** Tips ** Erase Data ** X-Factor Switcher 'Ham-Ham Easter Egg' BijouN.png|'Bijou' Ham-Ham Action: Gives the player a special artwork of the "Hamtaro cast" posing with a random playable character. Hamtarou.png|Hamtaro Ham-Ham Action: Performs the same dance he does during the anime credits, but instead sings the opening song. PashminaS.png|'Pashmina' Ham-Ham Action: Gives the player 100 sun-flower seeds (which will transform into coins), that can be used in the shop to buy various things. SnoozerN.png|'Snoozer' Ham-Ham Action: Says a funny comment about any of the playable characters or a funny comment in general. Sometimes when the players are going through the menus (both online and offline), four different characters from the anime "Hamtaro" (including Hamtaro himself) will randomly show up at random spots on the screen. They will either run around the screen and the "boxes" or they'll just sit at a random spot and bob their heads back and forth (or sleep in the case of "Snoozer". If the player manages catch them, before they runs away, then they do something particular depending on what Ham-Ham it is. 'Announcers' There are twelve (technically thirteen) announcers included in the game. Two of them are available from the start, while the rest can be unlocked by buying them in the shop for a 10.000 Fightcrowns (the in-game currency). LIST OF ANNOUNCERS IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER: Arlo.png|Arlo Franchise: Real Life (Youtube - Arlo) EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Galeforce3192.jpg|'Galeforce3192' Franchise: Real Life (Youtube - Galeforce3192) EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Gootecks_and_mike_ross_by_zatransis-d3fksnp.jpg|'Gootecks & Mike Ross' Franchise: Real Life (Youtube - Cross Counter) EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Jamieson_Price.jpg|'Jamieson Price' Franchise: Real Life EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Starter Lord_Wallace.png|'Lord Wallace' Franchise: Real Life (Youtube - Lord Wallace) EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Sblg_lydia_prower.png|Lydia Prower Franchise: Real Life (Youtube - Gillian Backhouse) EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Mero.jpg|Meroune Lorelei Franchise: Monster Musume EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Mithra.jpg|Mithra Franchise: Asura's Wrath EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Th8BG5V21S.jpg|'MundaneMatt' Franchise: Real Life (Youtube - MundaneMatt) EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Robyn_(Anime_America).png|'Robyn' Franchise: Real Life (Youtube - Anime America) EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Salem_Saberhagen.jpg|Salem Saberhagen Franchise: Sabrina the Teenage Witch EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Xander_nw_splash_medium.png|'Xander Mobus' Franchise: Real Life EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Starter In the Options-Menu, it is also possible to change to have the announcers commentate the match or just say their lines outside of the battle. 'Misc. Music Tracks' All of the "important" songs besides the character themes, boss themes and the two opening-themes are listed here: * MENU THEMES: ** Main Menu Theme ** Main Menu Theme (Alternate) ** Network Menu Theme ** Shop Menu Theme ** Daily/Weekly Challenges Theme ** Gallery Theme ** Options Menu Theme * CHARACTER SELECT THEMES: ** THEME #1 - Marvel vs. Capcom ** THEME #2 - Street Fighter* ** THEME #3 - Tekken* ** THEME #4 - Dead or Alive* ** THEME #5 - The King of Fighters* ** THEME #6 - F-Zero* * ENDING THEMES: ** Main Credits/Ending Theme ** Credits/Ending Theme (Alternate #1) ** Credits/Ending Theme (Alternate #2) * OTHER THEMES: ** Arcade Ladder Theme ** Tutorial Theme ** "Don't give up! Try again!" Theme ** Online Waiting Room Theme ** Game Over Theme The character select themes that have a * next to them are songs that have to be bought in the shop in order have them play on the character select screen. 'TRIVIA' * The entire roster has actually been leaked on an update-video that ARC did on Youtube and a few people has noticed it. Including it in the video is a decision that ARC regrets but did not feel like getting rid of. * None of the characters that are playable in Super ARC Bros. Brawl will be playable in this game. However some characters may appear in another incarnation (such as Rainbow Dash), while others may have been Assist Trophies (such as Deadpool and Johnny Cage), Bosses, Smash Run enemies and other things in that game. There are also some playable characters in this game, that were intended for that game (such as Lucina). * Even though Grovyle represents the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon-games, he is grouped together with the other Pokémon reps (That represents the main games primarily) on the Character-Select screen, instead of being beneath them. ** He is also the first character (so far) to receive an artwork-change compared to the "Group-picture" and on the leaked character-select screen. While the second was Lucina who received a new artwork after the character-select screen was officially revealed. * Despite that Yoshi is listed under the game he made his original debut in, "Super Mario World", he is still not categorized as a "Mario-character" like Luigi and Rosalina. But as a "Yoshi-character", just like in the Super Smash Bros.-games. * Leatherface and Pingu as the only characters so far whose voice actors are completely unknown and only referred to the game (tv-show in the case for Pingu) that they voices the characters in. ** Though in Pingu's case, it is also every other character that originates from his franchise and even the language is listed as unknown when it is usually listed as either "English" or "Japanese". Since Leatherface's voice actor is listed as "English". * Amaterasu and Spinosaurus are the only characters so far that have no voice-actors at all, instead their lines of dialogues consists of various animalistic sound-effects. * Hoopa is the first character to have multiple voice actors for the same language (two for Japanese and two for English), this is because it can transform into Hoopa Unbound in his Level 3 super and thus gets a different voice. * Maenad is the only character who didn't have a previous voice actress, so this game marks the first time she has a speaking voice. * Compared to the roster of "Millennia Hyper Fighting 2014" (The information about "Millennia Hyper Fighting 2015" has been removed from the Internet). Several franchises has received characters that did not have them before, while others have been removed: **Added Franchises (in alphabetical order): **# Alien **# Fire Emblem **# James Bond **# JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **# Jurassic Park **# Marvel Cinematic Universe/Marvel Universe **# Monster Musume **# Mortal Kombat **# Mr. Bean **# Ninja Gaiden **# Ōkami **# Pingu **# Pokémon Mystery Dungeon **# Samurai Shodown **# Star Wars **# The Jungle Book **# The King of Fighters **# The Legend of Zelda **# The Texas Chainsaw Massacre **# Zootopia **Removed Franchises (in alphabetical order): **# Ace Atorney **# Batman **# Castlevania **# Devil May Cry **# Justice League **# My Little Pony: Equestria Girls **# My Little Pony: Generation 1 **# Panty & Stocking: with Garterbelt **# Skullgirls **# Superman: Man of Steel **# Team Fortress **# Wreck-It-Ralph * Hamtaro was originally going to be an announcer, but it was changed at the last minute because TMS Entertainment thought it would be more adorable for Bijou, Hamtaro, Pashmina and Snoozer) to randomly appear on the menus and surprise people. * There are some characters that have a battle theme that is not a theme from the video game/show that the character originated from: *# Audino's theme is a remix of the Wild Pokémon Battle theme from Pokémon Black & White made by the Youtuber: "SSJ Sonic21". *# Discord's theme is an original song made by the Youtuber: "Odyssey Eurobeat". *# Erika's theme is a remix of the Gym Leader Battle theme from Pokémon HearthGold and SoulSilver by the Youtuber: "DJTheFishhead". *# Flash's theme is an official song made by Shakira for the movie: "Zootopia". *# Hoopa's theme is an original battle theme made by the Youtuber: "EternalSushi". *# King Louie's theme is a remix of the song "I Wanna Be Like You" from Disney's version of "The Jungle Book" made by the Youtuber: "SimGretina". *# Leatherface's theme is a potential theme that the Youtuber: "SuicidalBeatz" made for Mortal Kombat X. *# Pingu's theme is a "trap remix" of the opening theme of the TV-show, created by the youtuber: "MajorLeagueWobs". *# Pinkie Pie's theme is her theme song from the unreleased fan-game: "My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic". *# Princess Luna's theme is a remix of "Duo Cartoonist's" song: "Children of the Night" made by the Youtuber: "canapplejack". *# Rainbow Dash's theme is her theme song from the unreleased fan-game: "My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic". *# Rocket Raccoon's theme is a "tribute-song" made by the Youtuber: "miracleofsound". *# Scyther's theme is a remix of the Wild Pokémon Battle theme from Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen made by the Youtuber: "XTProductions". *# Shuma-Gorath's theme is his battle-theme from the video game: "Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds". *# Spinosaurus's theme is the boss-battle theme against the Spinosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus Rex from the Video Game: "Jurassic: The Hunted". *# Starlight Glimmer's theme is a song called "In Our Town (Starlight Glimmer Boss Remix)", that is based on a song from MLP:FiM, made by the youtuber: "KingSpartaX37". * Star Destroyer Docking Bay is the first of two stages that is listed under the game where it appeared in (Soul Calibur IV) and not under the franchise that it is based on (Star Wars). The reason for this could be because there was no source indicating which movie that the stage was based on. ** The second stage is Aensland Castle which is listed under (Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) for the same reasons. * Slottsskogen Watertower is the only stage that can be played on, that is not connected to any playable character in the roster. * The entire story was rewritten for this game and received a brand-new villain, because the creator wanted to use "High Guardian A.R.C" as the Final Boss for a later project that he felt he was better suited for. Category:Video Games Category:Games for Wii U Category:Games for Nintendo Switch Category:Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 Category:Nintendo Category:Fighting Games Category:Aranryanchampion